Birthdays
by Amythista
Summary: A collection of one shots about Elphaba's birthdays. Musicalverse.
1. Birth

**A/N: In honor of my birthday being today (Febuary 10****th****) I wrote a oneshot about Elphaba's birthdays. Maybe all of them, maybe I'll skip a year or two. I may be a little busy today, so I may have to finish this later. As long as I got the first chapter up, it's all good.**

**Alright, here we go:**

**Birth**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

Servants whispered around the house, tiptoeing around as to not disturb the Madame. There were many servants around the house, so naturally there were many rumors flying about as to why the Master had stormed out of his wife's bedchamber, fuming and looking disgusted. Only the midwife had been in the room, but she was packing up her things to leave tonight.

Finally, tired of the questions, she told everyone to meet her outside her bedroom at 7:00 that night.

Once they had finished their chores, everyone hurried to the midwife's chambers, except for a few that would hear it from their familes and friends later that night because of their chores.

Once the servants had assembled, the midwife smiled at them all. She was an Antelope, so they couldn't quite tell if she was smiling, but she was.

"This morning, at 8:30 this morning, a girl was born," she said.

There were various murmurings of "Aw," and such, but she quickly quieted them with her next words.

"The child was green."

A shocked silence.

"Actual green?"

"Green as grass from head to toe."

She smiled again, that half smile again, and then wished them well and strode away.

Finally, the servants withdrawed to their rooms for the night, telling the children and elders who had been left behind.

Over the next few days, servants caught a glimpse of a child who was, in fact, green.

One servant even got her name.

"Elphaba," she said. "Elphaba."

Little did they know who that baby would grow up to be.

**As a birthday present, couldn't you PLEASE review?**

**-Amythista**


	2. First

So, here's another chapter! Hope you all enjoy, and slices of my awesome Wicked-themed birthday cake for those who reviewed last chapter. And thank you for the happy birthdays, too!

**First Birthday**

It didn't occur to him until one day when he looked at the calendar, at that date, which someone had circled in green ink, reminding him instantly what had happened a year before. He sighed and went downstairs to his wife, sitting up in her chair drinking coffee, Elphaba on the floor watching her with her gray eyes,

like a hawk.

"It was today," he told his wife gravely. Melena looked at him, confused.

He pointed at Elphaba. "That's what happened."

"Ah." Was all Melena said. They looked at each other for a while.

"What should we do?" asked Melena finally. Frex shrugged.

"Go about our lives. I have to go to work." He kissed his wife on the top of her head and headed for work.

That was the only way it was mentioned all day.


	3. Third

A/N: I haven't been in the Wicked category for a while (or updated anything recently…*sweat drop*) so I thought this would be a good way to get back into it.

The wind moaned softly one cold morning, as in a normal looking house a woman placed food in front of a little girl, and the room was silent save for the sounds of chewing.

Green fingers delicately held a spoon, bringing forkfuls of her breakfast to just-as-green lips, until all at once the fingers stopped as the sharp eyes spotted something on the calendar. The long fingers carefully set down the fork.

"Mama?"

The woman looked up to smile at the peculiar child that she nonetheless loved.

"Yes, Elphaba?"

"It's my birthday." Her lips held the faintest trace of a smile.

Her mother froze in the act of setting down her plate and, looking around, quickly shushed her. Elphaba watched, her perfect mask looking intrigued, as her mother worriedly looked up the stairs.

"He already left for work."

Elphaba's tone remained practical as she said this, eyes expectant.

Melena sighed in relief, and, closing the blinds just to be safe, gave her child the only birthday celebration she would ever know, at least until someone else saw within.


	4. Fifth

-ducks several wrenches, books, and magic spells-

So...I haven't updated this in a year...um, well, since a year ago, I've entered eighth grade, improved my writing skills considerably, and completely fell in love with another fandom. :P Which is why, for any of you on alert, all you've been getting from me recently is nothing or a bunch of stuff for Fullmetal Alchemist. Sorry...

Well, the least I can do is give you a freaking update. Thanks for the patience. ^^;; Enjoy!

* * *

"Um, excuse me…"

Elphaba looked up from her book to find the source of the voice, a young maid who shrunk back slightly as the young girl turned her wide gray gaze on her. "U-uh, the Governor sent me to tell you t-that he's going out for a while, and to watch Miss Nessa…"

"Oh," she said, struggling not to look disappointed. She should have figured. Why on earth had she thought that there was any chance of her getting a proper birthday? "Yes."

The maid bobbed quickly and exited the room, shutting the door behind her. Elphaba stared at the door for a few moments longer, before finally getting up to open it and go tend to her father's favorite daughter.

The halls were dark, as expected of late winter. The corridors in this mansion always made her feel small, and she hurried along, hating the feeling with every step she took. Nessa's room was only down one hallway from her own, brightly lit and filled with gifts for the youngest daughter. The two-year-old looked up and brightened as her elder sister entered the room. "Fabala!"

"Yes, Nessie." said the green-skinned girl, putting on a smile as she knelt beside her sister.

She would do anything for this child, for the only person in the world who didn't hate her. Her only friend. Her only sister.

"What do you want to do today?"


End file.
